La Resurrección de la estrella
by Morgoth333
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde que Discord fue revitalizado, y luego de una serie de acontecimientos ahora Celestia tiene un bebé de el, sin embargo hay extraño esta pasando, y la hija de Celestia no la reconoce como su madre.
1. Chapter 1

**La resurrección de la estrella.**

 **Primer Acto**

 **El pequeño sol**

Capítulo 1. Nacimiento.

* * *

Era de tarde en Canterlot, y en el balcón ubicado en la torre más alta, la princesa Luna sale, mirando en dirección al cielo- es hora- dice ella y en eso está hace brillar su cuerno para así elevar la luna y abrir paso a la noche que cubriría toda Equestria y así permitir que los ponis puedan descansar bajo la seguridad de la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-listo- dice Luna mientras contemplaba sus tierras desde lo alto de aquella torre, mirando como algunas casas aún tenían las luces prendidas, probablemente de ponis que se encontraban cenando o incluso leyendo algún libro. Luna se queda merodeando por los pasillos, dando sus regulares y acostumbrados paseos nocturnos, los cuales ella daba cuando se encontraba en un estado de inseguridad y algo de confusión, en aquellos momentos en que ella se siente dispersa o deprimida siempre toma estos pasillos nocturnos para poder despejar su mente.

Últimamente Luna se ha mostrado más inquieta que de costumbre, al punto de que esto ya es una rutina y muy común verla recorrer los pasillos del castillo. Luna se encontraba caminando por los pasillos donde se encontraban los vitrales de Canterlot, cuando en eso frente a ella se acerca un guardia real el cual le anuncia que su hermana Celestia quería verla.

-iré en un momento- dice Luna suspirando.

-si princesa- dice el guardia mientras se retiraba, Luna se acerca a uno de los vitrales muy particulares, uno en el que se ilustraba a ella y su hermana combatiendo a Discord con los elementos de la harmonía hace poco más de 1000 años.

-como me hubiera gustado que siguieras petrificado- dice Luna con inexpresividad mientras miraba la imagen de Discord con bastante seriedad. Luna sale de los pasillos y se dirige a una habitación muy especial cerca de la habitación de Celestia, esta se encuentra con la puerta abierta y con algo de luz surgir de esta habitación. Luna se detiene por unos instantes frente a la puerta, cierra los ojos y respira hondo, tomándose unos momentos antes de decidir abrir la puerta del todo y entrar.

Luna entra encontrándose con una habitación bastante bien decorada, con dibujos de animales hechos de nubes en las paredes y muchos estantes con peluches de todas las formas y colores, y al centro de la habitación se encontraba Celestia de espaldas, acomodando algo que se encontraba frente a ella.

-¡oh hermana!- dice Celestia dándose la vuelta, dejando ver una pequeña cuna bácia- ¿Qué opinas? La habitación del bebé ya está lista- dice Celestia con una amplia sonrisa, pero Luna no le prestaba atención a la decoración del cuarto, si no al inmenso vientre que Celestia cargaba.

-¿Luna?- dice Celestia algo extrañada al ver a Luna distraída.

-¿he?- dice Luna entrando en sí.

-¿Qué opinas de la habitación del bebé?- dice Celestia algo inquieta.

Luna se queda callada y mira a su alrededor, quedándose en silencio por unos instantes mientras miraba sin mucho interés cada pared del cuarto.

-está bien- dice Luna inexpresiva.

-¿solo eso?...- dice Celestia.

-¿qué quieres que diga? me gusta como mandaste que lo decoraran- dice Luna indiferente.

-oh… si….- dice Celestia mientras acariciaba su vientre- em... ¿ya cenaste?-

-aun no hermana- dice Luna.

-¿quieres acompañarme?- dice Celestia.

-pues… si… vamos- dice Luna dando un largo suspiro.

Ambas yeguas se dirigen al gran comedor, y cada una se sienta a un extremo de tan amplia mesa, Luna solo tenía frente a ella una taza de té y una charola con algunas galletas de avena, mientras que el lado de Celestia brillaba por el exceso de alimentos, en su mayoría postres de todos los tamaños y formas rodeando a la princesa, y está comiendo al menos uno de cada charola, mas por impulso que por hambre, como si no hubiera mañana. Luna miraba algo incomoda como Celestia se llevaba la boca con cuanto pastel cruzaba por su camino, mientras ella se la pensaba si comerse una galleta o quedarse solo con el té. De repente se escucha un pequeño eructo por parte de Celestia, el cual hizo que Luna mirara a su hermana, sin evitar sentir algo de vergüenza ajena.

-jeje perdona…. Es que… sabes que últimamente mi apetito ha aumentado mucho- dice Celestia apenada.

-no importa, además, no es la primera vez que te veo llenarte la boca de pasteles como si no hubiera mañana- dice Luna con inexpresividad.

-oh Luna, solo era una niña- dice Celestia frunciendo el ceño.

-¿hace un año eras solo una niña? Wow pues que rápido creses- dice Luna con ironía y sin lograr contener una risita.

-aja ¿quieres que te recuerde de quien moja la cama?- dice Celestia con una sonrisa, al terminar de decir esas palabras Luna deja de reírse.

-podría contarle a mis súbditos, es una anécdota muy divertida- dice Celestia.

-¡No te atrevas! ¡Además era solo una niña!- dice Luna entre dientes.

-¿hace 2 años?- dice Celestia con una sonrisa bien marcada.

-eres una….- dice Luna entre dientes.

-jajajaja, oh Luna, es muy fácil hacerte enojar- dice Celestia divertida mientras tomaba otro pastelillo y se lo metía a la boca, comiéndoselo de un solo bocado.

-termine de cenar- dice Luna con inexpresividad mientras se ponía de pie y abandonaba el salón.

-Luna… ¡hey Luna espera!- dice Celestia poniéndose de pie y yendo con ella, siguiéndola hasta un balcón. Luna se encontraba recargada contra el balcón bastante seria y malhumorada.

-¿ya puedes decirme que te pasa?- dice Celestia.

-no me pasa nada- dice Luna con un tono cortante.

-últimamente has estado muy irritable- dice Celestia mientras va con ella.

-¿enserio? No me di cuenta- dice Luna inexpresiva.

-ya dime que te pasa hermana- dice Celestia mientras da un suspiro.

-¿Qué me pasa?- dice Luna con inexpresividad mientras miraba en dirección a la ciudad, por debajo del castillo.

-¡Luna por favor! Mírame a los ojos- dice Celestia tomándola y obligándola a mirarla- ¿Por qué estas enojada?-

-¿Por qué tu no estas enojada?- dice Luna.

-¿eh?- dice Celestia algo confundida.

-¡¿Por qué tu no estas enojada con él?!- dice Luna algo alterada.

-pues….- dice Celestia.

-¡él te dejo por otra! ¡y no te importa!- dice Luna.

-Luna… por favor…- dice Celestia con sumisión.

-¡él te dejo embarazada! ¡y tu dejas que se valla con otra! ¡¿Cómo puedes?! ¡eres una princesa! ¡Esto!- dice ella apuntando al vientre de Celestia- ¡esto debe ser lo más indignante y humillante que nos pudo pasar!-

-Luna… por favor entiende- dice Celestia- tengo más de mil años de edad, no puedo obligarlo-

-¡EL JUGÓ CON TUS SENTIMIENTOS! ¡¿ESO NO IMPORTA NADA PARA TI?!- dice Luna alterada.

-eso…. hice lo que creí correcto Luna, él no me amaba- dice Celestia.

-y aun así ¡SE ACOSTÓ CON TIGO!- dice Luna.

-yo lo seduje- dice Celestia con inexpresividad, y ante esas palabras Luna se queda callada, pero aun mostraba cierta rabia en su rostro.

-yo si lo amaba… pero él nunca sintió algo verdadero hacia mi… quiere a otra…. Entiende que no puedo obligarlo, él ha decidido- dice Celestia.

-si es así… ¿Por qué decidiste conservarlo aun así?- dice Luna.

-tengo más de 1000 años Luna, creo que ya es momento de que haiga una nueva carita en la familia- dice Celestia mientras acariciaba su vientre con sumo cariño y delicadeza, y luego una ligera sonrisa se marca en su rostro- ¿no crees hermana?-

-está bien, has lo que quieras hermana- dice Luna suspirando.

-es tarde… creo que me iré a dormir- dice Celestia.

-buenas noches hermana- dice Luna suspirando.

-Buenas noches Luna- dice Celestia retirándose.

Luna se queda nuevamente fuera del castillo contemplando la noche que ella misma creo y pensando en todo lo que había discutido con su hermana, pensando en lo mucho que la indignaban el hecho de que Celestia dejara pasar las cosas así nada más, y no se atreviera a hacer algo al respecto con el padre de esa criatura, pasaron algunos minutos mientras ellas se encontraba sola, y luego de unos momentos esta decide entrar al castillo y ver como seguía su hermana, aunque seguramente en estos momentos ya debería estar dormida aun así sentía una necesidad por verla.

Ya estaba por llegar cuando en eso está escucha una serie de cosas golpeándose.

-¿hermana?- dice Luna, y en eso está escucha como más cosas comienzan a caer- ¡Hermana!- dice esta ya galopando hasta la habitación de Celestia y a punto de entrar, cuando en eso se abre la puerta y sale Celestia.

-¡Luna!- dice Celestia con una expresión de dolor y sudando bastante.

-Hermana ¿qué es lo que….?- dice Luna y en eso nota que tras de Celestia había un charco de una sustancia transparente y viscosa.

-¡se me rompió la fuente!... el… ¡el bebé ya viene!- dice Celestia con algo de miedo en su expresión.

-¡hay no! Pero… creí que no nacería hasta dentro de tres semanas más- dice Luna.

-¡no lo sé Luna! ¡PERO EL BEBÉ YA VIENE!- grita Celestia.

-¡te llevare a la enfermería!- dice Luna mientras ayuda a Celestia a caminar.

Celestia es llevada a la enfermería, donde se efectuaría el parto, rápidamente los médicos empezaron a trabajar, pasaron barias horas, mientras Luna se encontraba esperando fuera, en la sala de espera, solamente escuchando los gritos de dolor de Celestia.

Luna se mostraba bastante inquieta al punto de empezar a caminar en círculos por toda la sala de espera, es entonces que por fin, después de tanta espera aparece un medico el cual le anuncia el nacimiento del bebé, pero para desgracia, Celestia quedo inconsciente por el trabajo que costo para ella.

Al día siguiente.

Celestia se encontraba recostada en una cama de hospital, hasta que poco a poco empieza a despertar, inmediatamente se le anuncia a Luna la condición de su hermana, quien no pierde el tiempo y se dirige a ver como seguía su hermana, al llegar esta aún se encontraba algo desorientada, por lo que decidió esperar a que terminara de despertar sentada en una silla junto a ella.

-Lu…. ¿Luna?- dice Celestia mientras iba recobrando el conocimiento- ¿Qué me paso?-

-fue demasiado para ti hermana- dice Luna inexpresiva.

-¿Dónde está mi bebé?- dice Celestia algo inquieta.

-está bien, no te preocupes, tu descansa- dice Luna suspirando.

-quiero verlo….- dice Celestia intentando levantarse.

-¡no espera!- dice Luna deteniéndola.

-Luna por favor- dice Celestia.

-está bien… hare que traigan a tu bebé… pero quédate en la cama por favor- dice Luna preocupada.

-está bien…- dice Celestia suspirando.

Luna se asoma por la puerta y le pide a una enfermera que traigan al bebé de Celestia.

-entonces… supongo que estas satisfecha- dice Luna mientras serraba la puerta.

-¿a qué te refieres?- dice Celestia algo confundida.

-ya nació, aj, no dejabas de gritar- dice Luna agitando la cabeza, pues aun tenia los gritos de su hermana en su mente.

-oh Luna, perdona si te traume, sé que aun eres muy joven para esto jeje- dice Celestia con un tono de voz divertido- pero eso es lo que pasa cuando intentas pasar a un bebé del tamaño de una sandía por un agujero del tamaño de un anillo de bodas-

-aja… no me des detalles por favor- dice Luna.

-jeje, oh Luna, pero si algún día tú también vas a pasar por ello- dice Celestia.

-no gracias- dice Luna- ya tuve suficiente-

-jeje, nunca digas nunca- dice Celestia.

-si lo que digas hermana- dice Luna suspirando.

-disculpen pero….- dice una enfermera entrando con una carriola.

-¡mi bebé!- dice Celestia dando un alarido de emoción.

-Shhhhhh… em… está durmiendo- dice la enfermera.

-oh… disculpe- dice Celestia apenada.

-déjela aquí, yo me encargo- dice Luna.

-si… Con permiso princesa- dice la enfermera retirándose.

-¡déjame ver a mi bebé!- dice Celestia ya bastante impaciente y extendiendo los cascos.

-tranquila, aquí esta- dice Luna mientras introducía sus cascos en la cuna y con cuidaba tomaba a la pequeña criaturita que aún estaba durmiendo, casi al instante en que Luna tomo al bebé entre sus cascos este se acurruco entre estos, cosa que incómodo y al mismo tiempo provoco un sentimiento de ternura en Luna que no pudo reprimir, Luna lleva al bebe aun dormido hasta los cascos de Celestia y con cuidado se la entrega.

Es entonces que Celestia descubre un poco las mantas que tapaban a su bebé, notando que se trataba de una alicornio amarilla claro (con un ligero tono anaranjado) y una melena roja como el mismo fuego.

-es… ¡es una niña!- dice Celestia emocionada- ¡mi niña! ¡Mi dulce bebé! ¡mi pequeña princesita!- dice Celestia con gran ternura y emoción.

-ya pensaste en un nombre- dice Luna suspirando.

-bueno… pensé en algunos… de echo…. Jeje, tengo toda una lista de nombres en caso de que fuese niña- dice Celestia.

-¿Cómo cuáles?- dice Luna un poco curiosa.

-bueno…. Quizás… jeje no se… em…. Light Alam, Artemisa, Evelin, Selena, Maílla- dice Celestia.

-em… de esos nombres creo que solo me gusta Evelin- dice Luna y las dos rien.

-jeje, bueno, no se… quizás por su hermosa melena de fuego la llame Warm Fire, Solaris, Flaming Heart…..- dice Celestia quedándose callada de repente.

-¿sí?- dice Luna, pero Celestia se queda por un rato callada, mirando a su hija dormir entre sus cascos, y en eso está mira como la bebé se acerca un casco a la boca y empieza chuparlo.

-¿hermana?- dice Luna algo extrañada.

-Arwen- dice Celestia.

-¿eh?- dice Luna extrañada.

-su nombre... será Arwen.… Arwen Star, ¡ese será su nombre!- dice Celestia con una ligera sonrisa.

-¿Arwen?- dice Luna algo pensativa- ese no suena tan mal… Pero no estoy segura de que signifique-

-según se tiene dos significados, doncella y también nobleza- dice Celestia- jeje doncella de la nobleza-

-mmm estrella noble mmm no suena tan mal- dice Luna- pero si quieres escoger otro nombre yo tengo...-

-mi pequeña Arwen, mi Arwen Star jeje- dice Celestia con ternura- ¿perdona decías algo?-

-ya olvídalo- dice Luna inexpresiva.

\- ¡hay eres muy hermosa!- dice Celestia mientras le daba un besito en la nariz a su hija.

-sí, se ve mejor sin esos cuernos- dice Luna.

-¿Qué?- dice Celestia.

-yo em... - dice algo nerviosa- ella nació muy parecida a su padre…. Así que use un hechizo para que se pareciera más a ti- dice Luna mordiéndose el labio.

-acaso… te… te atreviste a…. ¡embrujar a mi bebé recién nacida!- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-no es para tanto….- dice Luna.

-¡¿Qué no es para tanto?!- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-ella no sintió nada- dice Luna encogiéndose en hombros.

-¡debiste a verme preguntado siquiera antes de ATREVERTE A DISPARAR UN HECHIZO SOBRE MI HIJA!- dice Celestia con cólera.

-Shhhhh, vas a despertar a la niña- dice Luna para distraer su atención y calmarla.

-eres una…..- dice Celestia y en eso esta nota como la bebé empieza a despertar dado a los gritos de Celestia.

-te dije que la ibas a despertar- dice Luna.

-tú te callas- dice Celestia entre dientes.

-shhh shhh, tranquila cariño, no te preocupes, no pasa nada- dice Celestia mientras mecía a su hija en sus cascos.

Lentamente la potrilla empieza a abrir sus pequeños y hermosos ojos dorados, la potrilla da un largo bostezo antes de terminar de abrirlos y ver por primera vez a su madre sosteniéndola, al terminar de abrir sus ojos la potrilla se queda mirando a Celestia.

-hola mi vida ¡yo soy tu mamá!- dice Celestia, tan pronto como termino de decir esas palabras la potrilla se echa a llorar fuertemente, dando un aturdidor grito seguido de su llanto.


	2. Chapter 2

**La resurrección de la estrella.**

 **Primer Acto**

 **El pequeño sol**

Capítulo 2. una canción de cuna.

* * *

Los últimos días han sido muy difíciles para Celestia, pues desde que tuvo a su hija entre sus cascos por primera vez aquel momento de ternura fue roto con los llantos de la potrilla la cual continuo llorando, y no solo eso, si no que la pequeña recién nacida no dejaba de llorar, se la pasaba la mayor parte del día llorando, dando unos gritos tan desgarradores, que parecía como si le estuviese pasando algo malo, o le doliera algo, pues la potrilla no paraba de llorar, sin importar que fuese lo que Celestia hiciera.

Asustada por que se tratara de una condición de salud inmediatamente mando a su hija recién nacida para que le hicieran algunos análisis y exámenes, pero los resultados daban negativo, indicando únicamente que la potrilla estaba completamente sana, lo que no explicaba el por qué la pequeña princesa se la pasaba llorando 8 horas diarias sin parar, cosa que le preocupaba bastante a Celestia y empezaba a consumirla al intentar calmar los llantos de su bebé, pero nada rendía resultados y solo terminaba con sus energías, al punto de que solo tenía breves momentos de paz cuando la bebé dormía, cosa que solo pasaba cuando la niña se cansaba de llorar y repentinamente esta se quedaba dormida por si sola.

Mientras Celestia se la pasaba tratando de calmar a su bebé, Luna se la pasó estos días estando bajo el cargo de Celestia, siendo la encargada de revisar y mandar todo lo que se tenía que hacer con el reino. Luego de revisar algunos papeles, Luna se dirige al gran comedor al ver que era hora de desayunar, esperando ver a su hermana despierta, al entrar se encuentra con Celestia intentando dar de comer a la pequeña Arwen.

-vamos cariño… por favor… come un poco- dice Celestia suplicante mientras intenta hacer que la potrilla abra la boca mientras le acercaba una cucharadita con una especie de papilla.

-llegaron reportes del imperio de Cristal, la princesa Cadance dice que ya están comenzando los preparativos para el festival del imperio de Cristal que será en una semana.

-Gracias Luna… gracias por ayudarme con mis labores mientras yo intento cuidar de mi hija- dice Celestia mientras se tallaba las cienes.

-es lo menos que puedo hacer- dice Luna suspirando- en verdad no savia que tuvieras que hacer tanto papeleo- dice un poco fastidiada.

-eso no es nada, deberías ver en tiempos de crisis o de asuntos legales con los demás reinos, esos días, todo lo que se tiene que firmar y revisar…- dice Celestia suspirando- creo que preferiría regresar a esas labores que...- piensa ella.

-me sorprende lo fácil que haces parecer realizar estas labores- dice Luna.

-llevo 1000 años desempeñándolas sola, creo que ya estoy más que acostumbrada a todos los asuntos legales y de gobierno- dice Celestia mientras intenta que su hija coma un poco de lo que ella le acercaba en la cuchara.

-oh si…. Casi lo olvido, em… Twilight y sus amigas vendrán mañana a ver a la potrilla- dice Luna.

-si….. Gracias Luna…. ¡ahí viene el avión! ¡Ahí viene el avión!- dice Celestia intentando persuadir a la potrilla para comer, pero esta seguía negándose-

-¿Por qué le das papilla? Solo tiene 6 días de nacida- dice Luna.

-no quiere comer leche, ni siquiera su mamila- dice Celestia con cansancio cabeceando un poco pues estaba quedándose dormida.

-¿creí que no creías en eso de las fórmulas para bebés?- dice Luna extrañada.

-intente darle pecho en más de una ocasión, pero no quiere, y cuando por fin logre hacer que comiera ¡me mordió los pezones y vomito lo poco que había comido!- dice Celestia mostrándose un poco alterada.

-¿Cómo te va a morder los pezones si ni siquiera tiene dientes?- dice Luna extrañada.

-¡es lo que quisiera averiguar!- dice Celestia con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

\- bueno…. la papilla es algo muy pesado para una recién nacida ¿no crees?- dice Luna.

-no quiere comer mi leche- dice Celestia entre dientes- no quiere comer nada, y esto no es papilla, es mermelada de fresa-

-¿Por qué le das mermelada? Es mucha azúcar, le hará daño- dice Luna.

\- ¡no quiere comer nada! ¡En realidad quiero ver si come aunque sea esto!- dice Celestia un poco alterada- ¡pero ni siquiera esto quiere comer!-

-¿Cómo dices eso? Jeje, los bebés comen cuando tienen hambre- dice Luna.

-¡pues parece que esta niña nunca tiene hambre!- dice Celestia algo psicótica- por favor cariño come algo- dice con un tono suplicante acercándole la cuchara a Arwen, pero la potrilla da un grito de disgusto y le da un manotazo a la cuchara haciendo que esta embarre algo de mermelada en el ojo de Celestia.

-¡cariño no! ¡Hay!- dice Celestia mientras coloca su casco contra su ojo, Celestia se levanta del asiento y corre a la cocina para buscar un lavabo y limpiarse la cara, mientras tanto dejo a Luna y a su hija solas.

-bueno…. Veamos si es verdad lo que dice tu madre- dice Luna suspirando mientras toma el tarro con mermelada e intenta darle un poco a la potrilla, es entonces que ni corta ni perezosa la potrilla rápidamente come lo que estaba en la cuchara que Luna le acerco, cosa que sorprendió bastante a la princesa de la noche. La potrilla empieza a aplaudir muy alegre y pide más.

-¡No! Es mucha azúcar- dice Luna con severidad, y en eso esta toma la mamila de la potrilla y se la entrega, y la potrilla no hace nada por evitar que Luna la alimente con la mamila.

-no entiendo por qué….- dice Luna algo intrigada por el repentino cambio de actitud de la potrilla hacía con ella, aquella que se negaba completamente a que Celestia intentase alimentar, con Luna era completamente diferente, siendo más sumisa e incluso más alegre y activa.

-ya regrese…. ¡¿Cómo hiciste que comiera?!- dice Celestia bastante sorprendida al ver a la pequeña Arwen comer sin objeción alguna su mamila.

-bueno…. Yo….. em…. No lo sé… solo le entregue la mamila- dice Luna pensativa- supongo que es como dije, los bebés solo comen cuando tienen hambre-

Luego del desayuno, Luna fue a cumplir con las labores que le correspondían a Celestia mientras esta última intentaba pasar tiempo con su hija, pero la potrilla no hacía más que tener rabieta, tras rabieta, cosa que agotaban bastante a Celestia, mientras Luna estaba muy ocupada haciendo las labores de Celestia, las cuales si bien no eran muy difíciles, si le tomaba algo de tiempo en leer cada documento e ir a uno que otro lugar para supervisar las labores de sus súbditos.

Celestia se encontraba con su hija, la cual como casi siempre se la pasaba llorando en los cascos de su madre, mientras Celestia intentaba arrullarla y calmarla, pero la potrilla no dejaba de llorar, dando fuertes y agudos gritos sin parar.

-¡por favor, deja de llorar! Calma, calma, Arwen ¡por favor cálmate!- dice Celestia mientras le daba de palmadas en la espalda a la potrilla, pero esta no dejaba de dar fuertes y agudos gritos los cuales empezaban a desesperar a Celestia, la cual dado a los gritos ya empezaba a sentir una fuerte migraña que no la dejaban tranquila, es entonces que finalmente, después de días de escándalo Celestia ya estaba harta e hizo lo que nunca espero ni quería hacer.

-¡POR TODOS LOS CIELO ARWEN STAR DEJA DE LLORAR! ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR!- grita Celestia con gran cólera y rabia que provoco que la potrilla se quedara callada de repente, Celestia no podía creerlo ¿de verdad ella le había entendido? luego de que esta se la pasara llorando toda la tarde parecía que por fin esta se había calmado. La potrilla no hacía más que mirar a Celestia con una expresión bastante sumisa. Celestia le había gritado a su hija con tal fuerza y severidad que la niña se había quedado callada, quedando en un aparente estado de sorpresa y miedo.

Celestia deja a su hija en la cama y se le queda viendo, mirando como su hija seguía mostrándose bastante impactada por el grito que hacía poco ella le había dado. Una vez que suelta a la potrilla esta rápidamente toma una sábana y se cubre con esta el rostro, ocultándose de Celestia y nuevamente empieza a sollozar, pero esta vez sin emitir algún grito o alarido.

-Arwen…..- dice Celestia con un nudo en la garganta al entender que su grito había afectado a su hija- Arwen perdóname por favor….- dice Celestia colocando su casco en la espalda de su bebé, pero esta se muestra bastante evasiva y nerviosa ante esto.

-no quería gritarte… es solo que….- dice Celestia apenada, pero la potrilla seguía ocultándose tras las sabanas de la cama.

-Arwen….- dice Celestia retirando las sabanas, notando el rostro de su hija inundado en lágrimas, esta suelta un ligero alarido de sobresalto al ver a Celestia y esta aun temblando de miedo apunta hacia su cuna que yacía.

-¿quieres que?- dice Celestia tomando a la potrilla y recostándola en su cuna, al hacer esto la pequeña bebé rápidamente se tapa con sus cobijas haciéndose bolita, pese a que esta ya no emitía ningún grito seguía escuchando algunos sollozos muy leves provenir de su cuna.

-perdóname….- dice Celestia con algo de tristeza y vergüenza mientras se sentaba aun lado de la cuna, viendo a su hija aun sollozando bajo sus sabanas.

Más tarde esa noche, Luna se encontraba en el observatorio de Canterlot, observando una serie de estrellas fugases que estaban pasando muy cerca de Equestria.

-Por fin un poco de paz y tranquilidad- dice Luna mientras da un largo suspiro luego de un arduo día de desempeñar tareas reales, esta busca un poco de descanso y relajación mirando las estrellas fugases que pasaban por su reino.

-esto es bastante raro, se suponía que no tiene por qué haber lluvia de meteoros hasta dentro de 5 años- dice Luna algo intrigada mientras contemplaba por medio de su telescopio los muchos cuerpos celestiales pasar a toda velocidad, muy cerca de Equestria, en las ciudades y los pueblos cercanos multitudes de ponis curiosos y admiradores de las estrellas salen de sus casas a la mitad de la noche solo para contemplar las estrellas fugases pasar tan cerca, un espectáculo natural y hermoso que todos quieren contemplar y Luna no era la excepción.

-es la tercera noche en esta semana que pasa esto, ¿Cómo puede ser posible?- piensa Luna mientras mira con algo de intriga las estrellas fugases - no puedo explicar este fenómeno, muchos me lo atribuyen a mi jeje, pero no es obra mía- dice Luna un tanto pensativa.

-de cualquier forma es bastante hermoso este pequeño espectáculo- dice Luna suspirando.

Luna da un largo suspiro mientras mira el cielo estrellado- valla, jeje, todo el día estuve de un lado a otro revisando papeles y dándole órdenes a los guardias, no tenía idea de todo el trabajo que Celestia tenía, no es como en las noches, las cosas son más tranquilas- dice ella mientras se estiraba.

-me pregunto cómo seguirá mi hermana- se dice Luna a si misma mientras entraba al castillo y seguía por los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación de Celestia, al entrar se encontró con Celestia recostada en su cama, con la crin desgreñada y una serie de ojeras bien marcadas en su rostro dado al cansancio que esta sentía.

-mírate nada más hermana, esto es demasiado para ti- dice Luna suspirando mientras caminaba hasta la cuna que se encontraba muy cerca de la cama de Celestia.

-¿tu porque estas despierta?- dice Luna algo extrañada al ver a su sobrina aun despierta pese a ya ser pasadas de las 3:00 de la noche. La pequeña potrilla solamente se le queda mirando mientras esta la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué no estas llorando?- dice Luna con inexpresividad mientras miraba a la bebé con seriedad, pues en esta semana que tiene la potrilla de nacida, esta se la pasaba la mayor parte del día llorando.

-lo haces apropósito ¿verdad?- dice Luna con inexpresividad, y la potrilla solamente la mira con confusión- mira cómo has dejado a mi hermana en solo una semana ¿Cómo una mocosa como tu puede ser tan? Aj- dice Luna suspirando, mientras la pequeña bebé solamente la miraba con curiosidad e inocencia- ¿pero que estoy diciendo? Eres solo una recién nacida-

Luna mira a Arwen sonreírle y luego mira a Celestia dormida, la cual se notaba bastante cansada.

-Arwen por favor pórtate bien, no creo que mi hermana pueda resistir mucho más- dice Luna con seriedad, pero la potrilla no hace más que dar un largo bostezo y por unos instantes esta se deja caer en la cuna, pero al poco tiempo se vuelve a sentar en la cuna.

-estas muy cansada ¿cierto?- dice Luna con seriedad mientras mira a la potrilla esta empieza reír y al mismo tiempo da un largo bostezo- será mejor que tú también duermas.

Luna va con su hermana y toma una sábana para cobijarla con cuidado para no despertarla, y mantenerla caliente y un poco más cómoda- descansa hermana- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-adiós Arwen- dice Luna mientras se daba la vuelta dándole la espalda a la potrilla, es entonces que escucha un balbuceo por parte de la potrilla, Luna se detiene por unos instantes y da un breve vistazo a la cuna, en donde se encontraba la pequeña Arwen recargada contra el barandal de la cuna

\- acuéstate y vuélvete a dormir- dice Luna con un tono cortante y luego continua su camino para salir de la habitación, es entonces que se empieza a escuchar un gemido que poco a poco empieza a convertirse en un llanto.

-¡No!- dice Luna volteándose, y viendo como la potrilla empieza a llorar.

-¡no Arwen!- dice Luna mientras toma a la potrilla en cascos- no llores- dice Luna mientras voltea a ver a Celestia, la cual estaba empezando a despertar. Luna decide salir de la habitación con la potrilla en cascos, para poder tranquilizarla en el pasillo sin molestar a Celestia la cual apenas ha podido dormir últimamente.

-¡por favor Arwen cálmate! Cálmate….- dice Luna y en eso nota como la potrilla deja de llorar y empieza a sonreírle a Luna nuevamente, Luna da un suspiro y la regresa a su cuna, pero cuando estaba a punto de dejarla nuevamente la potrilla empieza a sollozar de nuevo.

-Arwen por favor cálmate...- dice Luna un poco desesperada, la potrilla continua sollozando y levanta los cascos para que Luna la cargue.

-¿quieres estar con migo?- dice Luna algo seria y dando un largo suspiro, luego esta le echa un vistazo a Celestia la cual aún estaba durmiendo.

-muy bien, vendrás con migo- dice Luna con sumisión.

Luna lleva a la potrilla hasta su habitación, en donde la recuesta en su cama e intenta arrullarla para que vuelva a dormir.

-veamos… que tengo por aquí…- dice Luna mientras revisaba las cosas que tenía en su habitación, es entonces que ella toma un pequeño cojín en forma de media luna- toma- dice Luna entregándoselo a la potrilla, esta última toma el cojín con fuerza y empieza a abrasarlo y a mordisquear una de sus puntas.

-bueno al menos ya estas tranquila- dice Luna mientras con cuidado recuesta a la potrilla y la cobija con sus sabanas- ahora duérmete por favor- dice Luna suspirando, pasa un rato y la potrilla no se duerme, solamente se le queda mirando a Luna mientras seguía mordisqueando el cojín.

-creí que tenías sueño ¿Por qué no te duermes?- dice Luna un poco impaciente, pero la potrilla solamente se le queda mirando con inocencia y curiosidad.

-aj ¿Qué puedo hacer?- dice Luna algo impaciente mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba por la habitación buscando algo que le pueda ser de utilidad, es entonces que esta al revisar algunos libros que tenía entre un pequeño librero encuentra uno muy especial, Luna lo abre y es entonces que una melodía dulce y tranquila empieza a sonar, se trataba de una cajita musical.

-jeje, ya no me acordaba de esto- dice Luna un poco nostálgica al escuchar la dulce melodía arrulladora -mmmmm, me pregunto si…..- dice Luna pensativa mientras tomaba la caja de música y la acercaba a un buro cerca de donde se encontraba la potrilla.

-cuando era niña, mis padres usaban una cajita musical para arrullarme, esta es una de pocas que pudo preservarse, tiene más de 1000 años de antigüedad, a mí me ayudaba a dormir, jeje incluso cuando no tenía sueño me arrullaba- dice Luna mientras abría la cajita musical y esta empezaba a resonar, escuchándose su dulce melodía por toda la habitación de Luna, mientras esta seguía observando a la potrilla la cual pese a mostrarse cansada, no se dormía-

-mmmm ¿por qué no te duermes? (suspiro) ¿quieres que te cante una canción de cuna?- dice Luna con algo de sumisión, y cosa que la extraño bastante, es que le pareció ver a la potrilla asentir con la cabeza, cosa que la confundió, pero ella asumió que era su imaginación.

-es... está bien- dice Luna y comienza:

Si en la nocturnal quietud

ves brillar la estrella azul

todo lo que pidas

se realizará.

Si es muy grande tu ilusión

pídela de corazón

y la estrella te sabrá

así escuchar.

Al seguir

tu sino volverán

las horas que hablarán

de tiempos idos.

En un rayo de ilusión

viene a ti la estrella azul

lo que pidas al soñar

lo hará su luz.

Para cuando termina de cantar, la pequeña Arwen por fin se había quedado dormida.

Luna empieza a sentir algo de sueño dando a lo sugestiva y relajante que era la melodía- creo que ya recordé porque era mi favorita- dice Luna mientras daba un largo bostezo, en eso está mira a la pequeña Arwen, viendo como esta dormía pacíficamente, con suma calma y ternura.

-duerme pequeñita- dice Luna con una ligera sonrisa mientras se recostaba junto a Arwen y la acomodaba entre las sabanas para que estuviera más cómoda, mientras la melodía seguía sonando, la atmosfera de paz y relajación que esta hacía sentir en ambas fue tal que pese a que Luna no tenía la idea, se quedó dormida junto a la potrilla.

Pasan algunas horas en las que tanto Luna como la potrilla dormían tan pacíficamente, eso hasta que de repente se escucha un grito que aturdiría a Luna.

-¡AHHHHH! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTA MI BEBEEEEEEE?!- se escucha a Celestia desesperada, el grito fue tal que Luna despertó casi instantáneamente, esta se levanta de la cama rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer o decir algo más, su puerta se abre de golpe y por esta entra una desesperada Celestia.

-¡LUNA, MI BEBÉ, mi bebe no está…..!- dice Celestia alterada pero de repente quedándose completamente callada al ver a Luna.

-¿Qué pasa hermana?- dice Luna algo extrañada al sentirse algo incomoda por el cómo su hermana la miraba, y en eso está mira hacia abajo, notando que no solo estaba cargando a Arwen entre sus cascos, si no que la potrilla estaba aún durmiendo en los cascos de Luna con toda calma y paz cosa que Celestia nunca pudo presenciar, y además eso no era todo, pues la pequeña bebé de solo una semana de nacida se estaba amamantando del pecho de Luna.


End file.
